One of the major problems experienced by people is having rough feet. Many people walk daily and the shoes or sandals they wear may contribute to roughening of the feet. Previously the most common method of treatment of rough feet has been topical ointments and creams which provide minimum help and don't address the problem for people with immensely hard skin on their feet. The only solution, then, has been to wear socks and try to avoid hardening of the feet and applying ointments or creams on top of rough skin or removal of corns, calluses, or bunions by razor blade.